Fastline (mission)/Transcript
Intro 06:59 HOURS Shinkane Subway Station Tokyo, Japan Factions *Kidotai - Counter-Terrorist *Yakuza - Terrorist Briefing Officer: Nothing ever happens in these subways, but we can never be too sure. The tactical situations in these trains are not in our favor. Today is our high alert status, keep your eyes open. Officer: Keep alert! Operative: High alert status! How many times do we hear that one? Hostage 1: Your presence here is quite distressing! May I help you? Hostage 2: I'm standing here! I'm moving the train disembowels! Find your own place to stand! Hostage 3: I'm trying to concentrate! Stop bugging me! Female Hostage: Huh! What? Hostage 4: Hello! What is it going? Officer? Schoolgirl 1: What do you need officer? I feel much safer on this trains now. Is something wrong officer? Schoolgirl 2: I will feel much safer with you and the fellow officers in the subways. I'm glad to see more officers keeping the subway safe. Did you need something? Schoolgirl 3: Hey! How long have you been patrolling the subways? I like your uniform. Did you need something? Hostage 1: I'm thinking, please leave me be! Please leave me alone! '' '''Hostage 3': Can you see I'm busy? Operative: This ride along patrols have out live there usefulness. Last shift this week for me. Let's talk later. (Several seconds later, a flashbang blinds everyone) Officer: Flashbang! Hi-jacking and knock-out Yakuza member 1: Don't try anything stupid, friend. (Hostage before his death) Hostage: No, don't shoot! (Hostage got shot to death) Member 2: Come with me, young lady. Schoolgirl 1: Let me go! Schoolgirl 2: Stay away from my sister! Leader: Take care of that government smile! Member 1: YES SIR! (Player is knocked out) (Player wakes up and shoots the bomb rigger with a USP, then explodes in the process) After the blast Squad leader: Medic! Take care of his wounds! (Player wakes up) Squad leader: There were quite a few survivors in the station thanks to you. We need to clean up the wounded and defuse these primary explosives. (Player picks up the tactical shield with Five-seveN, a Kevlar suit, a knife and some ammunition) Officer: You'll need these if you're going to get those responsible for this. Officer: Be careful out there! Officer: Let's talk later! Officer: Let's go! Firefights Hostage: What's going on? Operative: This guy is alive! Operative with hostage: I'll stay behind to take care of him, go on without me! Hostage: Don't do it. (Firefight at the subway station impact) Operative: Everybody down! '(Then kills)' (Firefight against an operative in a manga store) Operative: Thanks for the cover; The few of them escaped with female hostages, I can get that gate open for you. (Final Fight) Terrorist Leader: There is one more step to strike me down you fool! (Player disarms bombs) Hostage: Thank you. Stand-off (Player kills the boss) CNC: Good work! Clean-up crews are on the way. Credits Fastline by Luke "weasl" Whiteside, level designer from Ritual Entertainment. Category:Transcripts